


Silk, Fur, Passion & Magic

by lies_d



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lies_d/pseuds/lies_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a follower-appreciation prompt awhile back on <a href="http://ten-bobcats.tumblr.com/">my Tumblr account</a>: Thor worwhipping Loki's body while Loki is doing magic. Both of them siting on the bed amongst furs and silk sheets, NAKED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk, Fur, Passion & Magic

Loki was weaving magic. Thor could sense it from across the keep. He often wondered if Loki used a summoning spell to fetch him on these nights. He didn't know and wouldn't have cared - he went willingly always. 

Nobody else was allowed inside of Loki's spell casting chamber. Nobody but Thor knew the room held at its center a large bed, covered in the finest silk and the softest pelts of mink, ermine, wolf and leopard.

When Thor arrived, the air was heavy with magic. Loki was kneeling in the middle of the bed, his hands weaving intricate symbols in the air that shimmered and glowed before dissipating into a fine mist that floated above him like a cloud. He wore nothing at all except a look of serene concentration. If he had noticed Thor's entrance, he gave no indication. 

Thor undressed, leaving his clothes in a heap on the floor. He needed no instruction or permission. He knew what he was here to do. 

As Thor approached the bed, Loki stretched back onto the furs, his legs open and his cock already hard and waiting for him. 

Thor began with a kiss to his ankle. He knew his brother liked him to go slowly, stretching out his pleasure for as long as possible before drawing him to his peak. He kissed his way up his brother's body, pausing to savour the soft flesh of his inner thighs before moving up higher, nuzzling the coarse hair between his legs, breathing in the musky scent of his most private area. 

Thor worshipped Loki's body, but he was only ever allowed to have him in these moments, for this purpose. They were brothers after all - no one could know of the things they did to each other here. It was only because of the magic - woven to strengthen the walls and the crops, to purify the water and quell disease - magic that required the energy of passion to channel, build, and cast. This was for the good of Asgard, which they served above all things. Loki trusted no one else to aid him in this task, and Thor would have no other lay hands on his precious younger brother.

Loki's cock lay hard on his abdomen. With his eager mouth, Thor laved it from base to tip and back again, then suckled on its swollen head for just a few moments before nudging it aside to lick away the drops of come that had leaked out and smeared on his skin below. 

The magic floating above them began to swirl slowly, thickening and shifting colour from grey to red as Thor pleasured his brother. Thor's hands roamed freely over Loki's body while he kissed him everywhere - the soft plain of his stomach, the sensitive hollow of his neck, the hard dusky nubs that made Loki arch up from the furs when Thor pinched them between his teeth. 

Words of magic began to fall from Loki's lips among his gasps and moans. With the wave of his hands, more sigils appeared and melted into the morass. 

The thick scent of magic filled the air. It was nearly time, and Loki was close. Thor knew a storm coming when he felt it.

Kneeling close to his brother, Thor aligned their cocks and used one hand to pump them both. Seed leaked from his earlier touch made them both slick, and they slid against each other with sinful ease. Thor palmed Loki's sac while he slowly built up the pace of his strokes. 

The energy above them reached peak mass and stopped swirling. Loki came with a wordless cry. In a soundless rush, his magic was expelled outward in every direction. 

Thor spilled only a second later, pumping their seed out onto Loki's stomach and chest.

All the candles in the room had gone out, leaving them in darkness and moonlight. Thor collapsed onto the bed beside Loki, pull him close, and wrapped one of the furs around them both. He was allowed to kiss him now, and stay the night if he chose. He did both, as he always would. 

Though such incest might bring shame up on them, there was never any question of letting someone else perform this task. They loved each other, after all. There was no better force to send out into the world.


End file.
